I'll never let you go
by Kagamichin
Summary: Seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração pertenciam a seu irmão o qual nunca deixaria ir embora novamente. DeanxSam


**N/A:** E eu vim com mais uma fic de SPN! Para a felicidade dos leitores e principalmente para a felicidade da Empty-sama!

Eis aqui um angst. Sim. Eu, Gemini Sakura, me afundando em dramalhões e fazendo nossos amados personagens sofrerem. Fazer o quê? É a vida... Mas eu também sou incorrigível e amo um final feliz todo meloso! ;D

Uma songfic (ou quase isso). Os trechos em itálico são da música Ring Ding Dong – SHINee.

Os primeiras linhas foram um acréscimo da Empty.

Agradecimento **mega** especial para **Empty Spaces** por betar. Te amo flor! E eu vou deixar a nota da beta porque eu **amei** o/ (mesmo assim eu quero o teu review tia amada!)

**N/B:** Aqui do outro lado da tela do computador, sofrendo de uma aguda carga emocional, cheia de angústia: O que foi isso!? O que foi isso? Caramba. Você tomou alguma coisa? O que você fez com a Gemini Sakura? Quem é você? Ta com febre? Eu simplesmente quase que não me agüento aqui. E quase duvido que tenha sido você que escreveu essa fic cheia de angst. Ficou mais do que ótima! Ficou mara! Amei! Intenso. Intenso assim como eu acho que o Dean seria se amasse realmente alguém. Parabéns.

**xxx**

**I'll never let you go**

Nunca mais…

Alfinetes e agulhas…

Espaços entre duas bocas...

Tudo o que eu consigo pensar é você...

Quando você me deixar, me perderei de mim mesmo...

Every time you go away, you take a peace of me with you...

Era como se uma flecha tivesse ultrapassado seu peito, perfurado sua carne, seus ossos, seus órgãos internos; atravessado fora a fora, perfurado totalmente seu coração. Ainda não entendia porquê Sam o havia deixado. Ainda não entendia porquê havia acontecido aquela discussão, não conseguia entender os pensamentos confusos de seu irmão. Ora dizia precisar dele ora dizia que não o agüentava mais em seu encalço. De fato, Sam era confuso.

E aquela briga o havia machucado. Dessa vez, Samuel havia pegado pesado. Dizer que Dean era um poço de luxúria e que só pensava em caçar, era mais admissível do que as palavras duras de desprezo que havia ganhado.

"Idiota."

"Infiel."

"Injusto."

"Covarde."

"Arrogante."

"Orgulhoso."

"Insensível."

"Desumano"

Aquelas palavras todas ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, em seu coração. E por mais que machucassem, por mais que naquela hora odiasse seu irmão, ele sabia que não iria durar aquele afastamento, pois ele, Dean, iria buscar Samuel fosse lá onde o garoto houvesse se enfiado! Afinal, ele amava-o.

"_Babe_

_Eu me apaixonei._

_Então por que você está fazendo isto comigo?_

_Não fuja de medo e tente confiar em mim."_

E aquele sentimento quente lhe invadiu o peito. Levantou-se da cama, ajeitou com velocidade recorde suas roupas dentro da mochila, pegou as chaves do Impala, fez rapidamente o check out e saiu praticamente voando do motel. Pegou a estrada, tentando achar seu irmão. O celular estava desligado e não via nenhum lugar com internet para poder localizar o celular de seu irmão. "As vezes ter um GPS não serve para nada." Mas não precisou se lamentar por muito mais tempo. Logo avistava seu irmão, parado na beira da estrada, esperando que algum carro passasse e parasse. Dean pisou no acelerador e quando estava perto do local que Sam se encontrava pisou no freio.

"_Na primeira vez em que eu te vi._

_Meus olhos brilharam, meu coração parou._

_E na minha cabeça_

_O sino tocou ding dong._

_Eu quero dizer, não sou um cara maneiro ou bonito._

_Eu sou apenas um honesto bad boy."_

Samuel se assustou com o barulho que o carro havia feito, olhando apenas naquele momento para o carro e para o motorista.

- SAIA DAQUI! – foi a primeira coisa que Sam disse, começando a caminhar pela beira da estrada, tentando ficar longe de seu irmão.

Dean não estava nenhum pouco de acordo com aquela atitude e muito menos ia acatar ordens de seu irmão mais novo. Desceu do carro e sequer se deu conta da força que utilizou para fechar a porta. O estrondo da porta sendo batida chamou a atenção de Sam, que olhou para trás e viu Dean vindo em passos pesados e rápidos até ele. Os olhos estavam decididos e já podia ver as mãos do irmão querendo alcançá-lo. E não deu um minuto e as mãos de Dean estavam puxando Sam pelos braços, colando seus corpos e abraçando-o com força, desespero.

- M-me sol-solte... – Sam falou um pouco sem fôlego devido a força exercida pelo mais velho naquele abraço.

- Oh, desculpe!

Mas Dean não largou Sam, apenas afrouxou um pouco, não muito, o abraço.

- O que quer? – a voz impassível e ríspida de Sam podia cortar tudo que visse pela frente, mas Dean não se importou, simplesmente ignorou as palavras duras.

"_Você é como uma borboleta_

_Tão fraca, eu me apaixonei._

_Tão gentil, eu me apaixonei._

_Eu preciso de você perto de mim._

_Não se preocupe, não se preocupe mais._

_Você só precisa confiar em mim._

_Eu estou tão apaixonado por você_

_Eu não posso deixar você escapar."_

- Eu não deixarei você ir.

Os olhos firmes de Dean encararam aqueles orbes distantes a sua frente. Ficaram se encarando por segundos, mas que pareciam décadas, e quanto mais o tempo passava mais a expressão no rosto e no olhar de Sam relaxava, voltando a ter mais controle de suas emoções, ou nem tanto, pois em seguida lágrimas grossas corriam pela face do mais novo e um tanto envergonhado abaixou a cabeça, recostando-a no ombro do mais velho.

- Está tudo bem agora, Sammy... – a voz suave de Dean parecia acalmar o mais novo, assim como os braços de Dean envolvendo sua cintura e o puxando, o guiando de vagar até o carro. Quando Dean sentiu a parte da frente do Impala batendo contra suas pernas ele parou.

Sam ficou ali, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho e abraçando-o com ternura. As lágrimas haviam cessado e agora tudo parecia mais calmo, tanto sua mente quanto seu peito.

Dean sentia que o mais novo havia relaxado, e ele mesmo relaxou ao constar que Sam estava calmo novamente. E com calma segurou carinhosamente a face de Sam, erguendo-a para que pudesse encarar aqueles olhos tão lindos e doces. O mais novo deixou-se levar e como um imã ambos se aproximaram mais, as bocas a centímetros, as respirações se mesclando e os olhos cerrados. As mãos de Sam acariciaram as faces de Dean, que sem mais delongas retirou aquele espaço entre as bocas, unindo-as.

"_Honestamente, eu estou nervoso_

_Sobre como você me enxerga._

_Como? Como?_

_Eu não sei se você tem uma boa impressão de mim._

_Eu não posso evitar estar entre alfinetes e agulhas._

_Eu não posso voltar atrás."_

Um beijo cheio de desculpas, saudade e acima de tudo paixão foi trocado. Não estavam realmente se importando se alguém os visse. Estavam concentrados apenas neles dois, naquele momento único, naquela reconciliação tão prática e rápida, porém eficaz demais. Separaram-se puramente pela falta de ar.

- Nunca mais me deixe.

- Nunca mais...


End file.
